Big Fat Blood Soaking Crimson Smeared Lies
by InsaneLoveXO
Summary: A great fun game of horror in the closet on halloween with a bunch of friends, a really cute guy, and...a serial killer?


We were sitting around in a little circle because me plus nine other people apparently makes for an exciting game of_ Horror In The Closet. _Which was accentually just _Seven Minutes In Heaven _turned into a make out fest by a bunch of make-up faced freaky teens on Halloween night. _Weee fun! _Not.

Anyway, Krista just passed the hat to me and I have the sickening feeling that I'm going to get suck with the geek sitting in the corner. O, I sure hope I don't get any retribution for that thought! It be rather embarrassing to get struck down by lightening in front of all my friends...I'd also presume that well...it hurt, so, lets just not go there.

I reached my hand into the hat and slowly clasped it around something cold and hard, metal. Upon pulling out the object I found a pretty sterling necklace with a cross attached to it, and O! Geeky-Mic-Freak-Face has just gotten to his feet!! This is horrid, I don't want impunity anymore!!

"Hi." Geeky said, his voice was so soft and sweet it sounded like an angels. This was soooo messed up.

"Hey..." I replied as I endeavored a smile, sometime, somehow I had gotten to my feet and had started to move toward the closet, taking every dreaded step as slow as possible because in that closet I was sure to meet my immolation.

He was waiting at the door for me, and well...upon closer inspection he was rather cute. Ok, really really really really cute, in fact he was absolutely gorgeous and some how...oddly familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked Mr. Geeky-Gone-Gorgeous.

"Uh yeah, Jonathan, remember?" He asked.

"O yeah, I remember." I swallowed hard; I remember all right, this kid absolutely hated my guts and every fiber of my being! I should recoil, I should Run! Run! Run!!!

But it was too late. The latch had been closed and we were enclosed. Sealed, trapped, you know, absolutely no escape and your going to die part of a scary movie. So basically, I'm screwed!  
  
How could they have cut off my one and only escape? How could they lock the door?_ O Lord please, please, please help me! Give me some super connoisseurship for breaking down doors! There must be some crazy monkey ninja move I could do, if only I knew. O, there must be something! What should I do?_

_  
_A succession of breaths were to my left and so I moved right, shoving my self into a corner where I sunk down and planned to stay for the next...wait, how much time did I have to spend in this cursed closet? Surely no more then seven minutes, surely...surely I will only be stuck in here for a few more moments, and then when the latch is lifted, I shall reach freedom! That word has never ever sounded so good!

"I love you, you know." Jonathan said, giving me a total _O, my god, wait, what?!?!? _Moment."Yeah, that's realllllll funny!" I threw in a fake laugh, you know, for safeties sake and all.  
"Don't act like you don't know, yeah when I was younger I was mean to you but...GOD! You're so stupid; you really thought I didn't like you didn't you? All young guys are mean to the girls they like!!" He was yelling in one of those weird whispery voices, like anyone outside the closet cared what he was saying, yeah, right.

"I'm sorry master, next time a boy puts worms down my pants I'll definitely be sure that he likes me." I said, putting as much venom and sarcasm into my voice as I could muster.

"Gosh...I'm sorry I mean, its not like I wanted to be so mean, I just wanted to get noticed is all...I'll make it up to you. How about it? We could start to hang out and stuff...be friends?" He asked me, his voice was normal now, almost pleading.

"Yeah sure, why not." I said, the heck with the past I guess and...the door has just been unlocked, and who knows, maybe know every thing is going to be absolutely and incredibly perfect from now on, it actually kind of feels like that's how its going to end up, which is a very odd thing for me to feel.

"Hold still." A voice from said as the door swung open, Jonathan who is standing behind me now wraps his arms around me and holds me to his chest like he's...protecting me? My mind isn't keeping up with this scene, of course the blood on the walls and the knife in the mans hand isn't real, of course the mask is just a spooky Halloween gimmick, the lights flashing outside aren't from police cars and the sirens are just...Halloween music for a haunted house. That's right...all a joke, a big fact blood soaking crimson speared O my god I can't breath joke.

My mind is still a haze but...I'm sitting down, sitting with Jonathan, who's still holding me and sometimes sneaking whispered into my ear about...everything being ok, everything being alright. But...he must be crazy, everything is fine, fine, fine! I know that, I mean, were not being held hostage by some crazy serial killer with really bad taste in Halloween masks and really ugly shoes, no, not me, not us, not ever. Those aren't my friends bodies lying motionless on the floor, aren't the calls from real police men telling a psycho to just _come along peacefully, come along peacefully. _I mean honestly, how many freaking crazy people are just going to come along peacefully, none!!!! So there, all...fake.

But anyway, it seems like maybe this is just to much because I'm starting to feel really dizzy and tired, I don't much feel in the mood to be obstinate so I just shut down and let the waves take me off to sleep-of-the-crazies land. I can feel Jonathan let me pass out in his arms, I'm sure he knows how I must feel, I'm sure that he isn't in on my friends twisted little joke and so he must be feeling just as shocked and lost as me.

But in my sleep my mind wanders off and I think of Jonathan, for who will guard the guardian while I rest? I have always been the protector, the Alfa, the go ahead and talk smart but don't be surprised when your lying face first with your nose in the ground girl, and now I was the...confused and meek, the pray, the mouse, the pass out in his lap because everything is just to much girl...

_Please...let this be a joke_


End file.
